black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
So Hot (THEBLACKLABEL Remix)
"So Hot (THEBLACKLABEL Remix)" is a remix version of the song "So Hot" by the South Korean girl group "Wonder Girls". The remix version of the song was produced by Teddy, 24 and Danny Chung. BLACKPINK performed the remix version of the song at 2017 SBS Gayodaejun and a track of the song was released. Official links * SoundCloud Audio Lyrics |-| Hangul = BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area 왜 자꾸 쳐다보니 내가 그렇게 예쁘니 아무리 그렇다고 그렇게 쳐다보면 내가 좀 쑥스럽잖니 내가 지나갈 때 마다 고갤 돌리는 남자들 뒤에서 느껴지는 뜨거운 시선들 어떻게 하면 좋을지 I’m so hot 난 너무 예뻐요 I’m so fine 난 너무 매력 있어 I’m so cool 난 너무 멋져 I’m so so so hot hot A little bit of black with a little bit of pink But ain’t none little about this Been living it big Your crib could fit in my crib Pretty as shhhhhh Don’t gotta say it no more Look at my face and they know They’ve seen it before Oh, made it to vogue Put the pop back in pop at the top What we rock they all rock, had to stop Have to shop, keep the swagger on five mil [ 제 / 리 ] We the only gang to run the game in high heels 조용히 살고 싶은데 다른 여자애들처럼 엄마는 왜 날 이렇게 낳아놔서 내 삶을 피곤하게 하는지 I’m so hot 난 너무 예뻐요 I’m so fine 난 너무 매력 있어 I’m so cool 난 너무 멋져 I’m so so so hot hot I’m so hot 난 너무 예뻐요 I’m so fine 난 너무 매력 있어 I’m so cool 난 너무 멋져 I’m so so so hot hot |-| Romanization = BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area wae jakku cheodaboni naega geureoke yeppeuni amuri geureotago geureoke cheodabomyeon naega jom ssukseureopjanni naega jinagal ttae mada gogael dollineun namjadeul dwieseo neukkyeojineun tteugeoun shiseondeul eotteoke hamyeon joeulji I’m so hot nan neomu yeppeoyo I’m so fine nan neomu maeryeok isseo I’m so cool nan neomu meotjeo I’m so so so hot hot A little bit of black with a little bit of pink But ain’t none little about this Been living it big Your crib could fit in my crib Pretty as shhhhhh Don’t gotta say it no more Look at my face and they know They’ve seen it before Oh, made it to vogue Put the pop back in pop at the top What we rock they all rock, had to stop Have to shop, keep the swagger on five mil [ Jen / Li ] We the only gang to run the game in high heels joyonghi salgo shipeunde dareun yeojaaedeulcheoreom eommaneun wae nal ireoke naanwaseo nae salmeul pigonhage haneunji I’m so hot nan neomu yeppeoyo I’m so fine nan neomu maeryeok isseo I’m so cool nan neomu meotjeo I’m so so so hot hot I’m so hot nan neomu yeppeoyo I’m so fine nan neomu maeryeok isseo I’m so cool nan neomu meotjeo I’m so so so hot hot |-| English = BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area Why are you staring at me? Why? Am I that pretty? I know it already but All that staring makes me blush Whenever I go by their side Boys look back With all the attention that I feel on my back What should I do I’m so hot I’m so pretty I’m so fine , I’m so attractive I’m so cool I’m so gorgeous I’m so so so hot hot A little bit of black with a little bit of pink But ain’t none little about this Been living it big Your crib could fit in my crib Pretty as shhhhhh Don’t gotta say it no more Look at my face and they know They’ve seen it before Oh, made it to vogue Put the pop back in pop at the top What we rock they all rock, had to stop Have to shop, keep the swagger on five mil [ Jen / Li ] We the only gang to run the game in high heels I want to life a quiet life Like other girls My mom’s to blame, she made me this way My life is so tiresome I’m so hot I’m so pretty I’m so fine , I’m so attractive I’m so cool I’m so gorgeous I’m so so so hot hot I’m so hot I’m so pretty I’m so fine , I’m so attractive I’m so cool I’m so gorgeous I’m so so so hot hot Trivia *It is the most viewed live performance on the 2017 SBS Gayodaejun in Youtube (more than 20M views). *This remix peaked at number 3 of the Best Live Performances in the event. *It contains the same lyrics of Wonder Girls' song, with the only difference being that the rap is new. Video Gallery File:BLACKPINK - 'SO HOT' (THEBLACKLABEL Remix) in 2017 SBS Gayodaejun|Performance at 2017 SBS Gayodaejun. File:BLACKPINK - SO HOT (THEBLACKLABEL Remix) Official Track-0|Official track. Category:Singles Category:Remixes Category:Covers Category:2017 releases Category:Songs